


Requiem of a Dream

by Triumphanttragedies



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triumphanttragedies/pseuds/Triumphanttragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devlin resently got given the title Inquisitor and first things first, he's going to get to know everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, if there are any huge flaws, let me know! ☺️

After a meeting in the war room, Leliana asked Devlin Levallan to stop by her usual spot so that she could talk to him in further detail about something personal. 'Something personal..how ominous' he thought as he made his way to Leliana's cove with all of her crows. Whenever he made his way out of Solas study area and up the stairs he could already hear the obnoxious coos coming from above, but in addition to that he heard something that shocked him, yelling. Devlin hurried up the stairs to find the mage Dorian Pavus and an elf servant having a heated argument.

"How dare you enter my private quarters and take MY book. What gives you the right?" Dorian said jumping out of his usual seat in the library and getting dangerously close to the servant boy.

"I didn't think an evil magister 'Vint, like yourself, should be granted access to such books." The elf boy said innocently, but there was anger in his eyes and Devlin could see that the young boy wanted, very much, to make this verbal fight here physical.

"By the maker, what is the matter here?" Devlin said loudly and authoritatively, making his presence known to the two that were bickering.

"Your worship, this evil mage has a book on ancient blood magic in his room, so I –" the servant boy said nervously.

"So he stole it. I had no idea that when I joined the inquisition I would be restricted to only reading novels in which the protagonists are corn and the antagonists are unmanageable farm lands. If I must restrict my knowledge and education to remedial and non-risque matters, then I'll take my menacing good looks and devilish charm elsewhere." Dorian said with a challenging look on his face.

"We need you here, a part of the inquisition, not so much for your… uh… looks, but because your knowledge is very… handy." Devlin said while feeling his face heat up. His eyes were roaming Dorian's face, he WAS a very handsome man, definitely one of the most beautiful men he has seen in his whole life.

Devlin was still looking at Dorian's face whenever he heard a 'humpf' come from the elf boy. Before looking away he saw the mage smirk, and saw his face shift from the angriness he had before to something more playful.

"Er… that being said.. We won't accept blood magic or thievery in Skyhold. You should have come to me or Josephine with your concerns, boy. What is your name?" Devlin asked the somewhat frightened boy.

"The name is, Isaac Tathnae, your worship. I clean up the bedrooms in this part of the building." Isaac said with a slight bow. "I was going to come and confront you about it, but then the evil Vint saw me making my way to your studies with this book in hand."

Isaac handed Devlin the book and the inquisitor looked over it with investigating eyes before turning back to the servant. It was indeed a blood magic book. "Isaac, you can take the day off and go relax, you have done enough. Thank you for your interest in helping the inquisition, but next time please confront me before you commit petty thievery." Isaac bowed and left the library area as quickly as he could.

"So what is the deal with your interest in blood magic?" The inquisitor said before turning to the Tevintor magister.

"Oh maker, at least open the book before you go off and judge me just as that idiotic boy did." Dorian said looking Devlin in the eyes and challenging him to open the book.

A good 15 seconds went by and Devlin was still looking at the cover when he heard a sigh. "Give me the forsaken book." Dorian said angrily as he snatched the book from Mahanon's hand.

Before the inquisitor could even snatch the book or demand the book back in his possession, Dorian had the book open and lying flat on his table. The book's pages were all carved out and inside of the book was a flask. Whenever Devlin realized what he was looking at he started laughing uncontrollably.

"You elves act like just opening this book will curse you. If you'd just open the book you'd see that I'm not an 'evil tevinter' just an alcoholic one." Dorian said with a smirk on his face.

"Why a blood magic book? If you don't mind me asking." Devlin said after finally pulling himself back together and placing his eyes back on Dorian's face. Maker, he was so handsome.

"If you can't tell, I love novels. I would never desecrate one unless it was absolutely trash, much like this," he tapped his finger to the blood magic book a few times demonstrating his point.

Mahanon walked up to the book that was lying on the table next to Dorian and picked up the flask out of it. He twisted off the cap and took a whiff of the contents; he could tell it was whiskey but the kind of whiskey was unfamiliar to him. "What kind of whiskey is –" Devlin stopped midsentence because he was turning towards Dorian and didn't realize how close they actually were to each other. Their faces were only a mere three inches apart. In shock Devlin stopped midsentence and stayed where he was when Dorian responded.

"None but the best. I never have anything but the best." Dorian said in a near whisper that caused Devlin to get a shiver down his spine. He could feel Dorian breath hit his face making his breath hitch.

"Leliana." Was all Devlin could get his lips to say as he took a quick 5 steps back.

"What?" Dorian said in response, looking confused. Devlin couldn't help but let his eyes fall onto Dorians lips. Quickly he forced his eyes to meet Dorians.

Devlin cleared his throat and forced his voice to return to his usual 'inquisitor voice' "Leliana and I have Inquisitorial duties to take care of, farewell, Lord Pavus." He said with a bow and then quickly turned to make his way up the stairs.

"Best wishes to you, your worship." Dorian said to the inquisitors back as Devlin practically ran up the stairs.

Very smooth, Devlin, very smooth.


	2. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A developmental chapter, hopefully the interesting stuff will happen soon ;)

Leliana advised the Inquisitor to talk to everyone in Skyhold and learn more about their backgrounds before he decides if they’re truly trustworthy or not. Devlin decided that there’s no better way to decide if trusts somebody than to take them on quests with himself.   
He figures if he gives them knives and arrows and they don’t shoot him in the back, then they’re pretty trustworthy. Devlin as already closed two rifts on the outskirts of the Hinterlands with Cassandra, Varric and Solas, the three people that he knew he could trust. Cassandra was a little harsh and aggressive, but he could tell that she was no liar. Varric was the friendliest of all the people he has met, if he could consider anyone his friend, it’d be Varric. And Solas.. well Solas was nice, he keeps to himself a lot and is a know it all at times, but he’s nice.   
Now was the time that Devlin had to acquaint himself with new partners. He was heading out of Skyhold and back to the Hinterlands to close the rifts that were left on the Redcliffe Farms with Vivienne, Iron Bull, and Dorian by his side.   
He could tell within moments of leaving Skyhold’s gates that he probably didn’t pick the best combination of people. 

“How kind of you to invite me along, Inquisitor, trudging through the snow if my second favorite pastime right behind dying of hypothermia.” Dorian said giving Devlin a side glare. Devlin would have taken the remark seriously had he not caught the glint of relief in Dorians eye when they first were making their way out of Skyhold and to the carriage. Devlin, himself, love’s cold, but he still likes to get out every once in a while, he can only imagine what it’s like to hate the place that you’re cooped up at. 

“Stop your complaining, darling. Whenever you’re in Skyhold you complain about the structure and now you’re complaining about leaving the ghastly castle? Pick your poison; my ears are growing tiresome. “ Vivienne said with a played out yawn while shutting her eyes drastically. 

“If the cold bothers you so much, ‘Vint, I could warm you up,” Iron Bull said while scooting closer to Dorian and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Get off of me, Qunari. I’d throw myself in a fire before I ever touched you.” Dorian said giving a hard shove against the Iron Bull’s chest that would leave an average man with a bruise, but the Bull looked unfazed. 

“Feisty,” The Bull said with a playful snarl. Dorian made a gag noise in response making the Devlin laugh.

“Something funny, Inquisitor?” Dorian said with an angry look.

“It’s only been 15 minutes since we left Skyhold and you guys all act like you want to tear each other apart.” Devlin said while continuing his laughter.

“I’m not sure about tearing each other apart, but I definitely am up for tearing some things off,” The Bull said with another wink, this time directed at the inquisitor. 

“You’re a pig.” Vivienne said disgustingly.

“I’m not a pig, I’m a bull.” The Qunari said in response to the accusation with another playful snarl. This time receiving a scoff of disgust from both Dorian and Vivienne. 

After a bit of laughter the four of them sat in silence for about 20 minutes; Vivienne, Dorian and the Bull all dozed off leaving Devlin awake by himself. 

He watched over the sleeping faces of his partners, The Bull was sleeping like a baby, curled up in a ball on the bench in the carriage, Vivienne looked at piece in her mind of her’s (probably dreaming about expensive cloths), but Dorian was sitting straight up with his arms crossed sleeping soundly but he looked so troubled. There was a crease in between his eyebrows and his body was slightly twitching as he slept. Devlin marveled at his face, how he could keep his mustache so perfect was beyond him. Mesmerized by Dorian’s mustache, Devlin failed to notice that the mage’s lips shifted into a smile. 

The inquisitor looked up to see Dorian’s eyes looking over Devlin’s face as well. Devlin felt his face heat up automatically making Dorians smile grow larger.  
“Find something you like, Inquisitor?” Dorian said with his handsome smirk plastered to his face, making Devlin’s face turn to an even darker shade of red, if possible. 

Devlin cleared his throat and then continued, “You looked troubled.”

“You have many problems to worry about, Inquisitor, I don’t need to be one of them.” Dorian said closing his eyes, avoiding the subject. A few moments passed before Devlin spoke again.

“You don’t have to call me that, you know,” Devlin said making Dorian open his eyes and shoot him a weird look.

“What?” Dorian inquired.

“You don’t have to call me Inquisitor all of the time. I am not defined by that title, I do have a name and I miss hearing it.” Devlin said receiving a look of sympathy in response from the mage.

“Very well, and what should I call you?” Dorian asked.

“Devlin.” 

“Devlin, huh? I suppose that does have a better ring than inquisitor. Very well then, I shall refer to you as Devlin, Devlin,”

“Thank you.” Devlin said with a slight nod and a thankful smile.

“It’s a pleasure, Devlin.” Dorian said in response with a genuine smile playing upon his lips.

Never did the name Devlin sound so beautiful, he wished Dorian would repeat his name over and over again.


End file.
